Memorias Sonoras
by Shike
Summary: Pensamientos de Ichigo antes de su muerte... [IchigoxOrihime][Oneshot]


_¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, aquí traigo mi primer escrito sobre Bleach, disfruté mucho escribiéndolo y espero que os guste también. Gracias de antemano por vuestros comentarios que me ayuda a mejorar. Enjoy !! _

_**Memorias sonoras**_

Un brisa azota mi anaranjado pelo, no sé dónde estoy, pero me siento a gusto…¿qué será esta sensación? Noto que algo me corroe por dentro, pierdo las fuerzas, pero aún sigo consciente de lo que me rodea, que se asemeja a la nada¿por qué tanta soledad?

El viento vuelve, pero con más fuerza, parece que yo soy la víctima de sus ataques, cada vez se enfurece más contra mí, pero no consigue derrotarme, sigo aquí, en este lugar en el que el tiempo nunca debió existir, alejado de toda emoción y vida. Intento percibir algo de lo que yace a mi alrededor, pero soy incapaz, solo atino a mover ligeramente mis dedos, y ver que en ellos se esconde la empuñadura de una espada negra como la noche, pero sin filo. No entiendo por qué carece de él…¿significará que nunca he podido luchar lo bien que este objeto se merecía?

Al verla destrozada, un hombre ensangrentado aparece en mi mente, su interior es igual de oscuro que esta empuñadura. Me mira con ojos perdidos en el vacío, no soporto esa mirada, hace que una gran carga se vuelva contra mí… el peso de comprender que no he servido para nada, que no he cumplido con lo que me había prometido, y con lo que había decidido desde el primer momento en el que empuñé un arma como esta.

Pequeños trozos blancos y rojos caen desde mi melena y se juntan en mi cara…incluso tuve que recurrir a ese horrible y monstruoso poder.

La imagen de mi yo invertido vuelve a la superficie, quizá él tuviera razón, yo debí haber sido el caballo y él el rey que dirige a su montura…ahora seguramente esté deseando volver a tomar el control, pero mi cuerpo ya no reacciona ni al más mínimo instinto.

En mi oído retumba un zumbido, acompañado de unos gritos maldiciendo todo lo que se le pasaba por la mente. Ese ruido extraño provenía de un curioso animal, que yacía al lado de un joven de pelo carmesí como la sangre que ahora brotaba de su cuerpo, casi inerte. Nunca supe por qué tenía que utilizar siempre un tono de voz tan alto conmigo si sabía que le escuchaba perfectamente. Aún así, siempre compartimos momentos de dolor y también de risas juntos; nuestras discusiones acabaron por divertirme. Nunca llegó a cumplir su sueño, pero se intenta levantar y seguir adelante una y otra vez. Renji, por tu meta en la vida, no te desvanezcas nunca…

Una pequeña y delicada figura llora encima tuya, y me mira con ojos de odio; sé que en el fondo de ellos se cierne una inmensa melancolía que yo no pude hacer desaparecer.

Rukia, lucha por seguir viviendo, fue lo que aprendí estando a tu lado, no le temas al miedo, hazle frente. En tu interior aún se encuentra una persona que sigue creyendo en ti, no la abandones jamás…

Leves tintineos de cadena llegan hasta mí, y un destello dorado me impide ver con claridad la silueta que se dibuja a lo lejos, pero solo con sentir su presencia puedo adivinar quién es. Me salvaste una vez, y yo fui incapaz de devolverte el favor; deberías odiarme, y en vez de eso, intentas por todos los medios que no me pase nada, protegiéndome con tu brazo derecho casi destrozado. No merezco esto, por lo que tu también te desvaneces de mi alrededor.

Por un momento, veo un luz a lo lejos; mis esperanzas vuelven a resurgir, pero me doy cuenta de que esa claridad azul proviene de tu corazón. Es algo poco frecuente que tus flechas brillen con esa escasa y pobre intensidad, siempre creí que las flechas de los Quincys provenían del corazón, y ahora el tuyo debe haber perdido toda energía y fuerza.

Nunca me importaron las diferencias que siempre tuvieron nuestras clases, para mí tu siempre fuiste alguien muy importante, a pesar de no ser un humano normal y corriente. Aunque hablases más de la cuenta y te hicieras el héroe incluso más que yo, siempre fuiste el cerebro del grupo, que nos salvó de innumerables situaciones sólo con tu ingenio y tus habilidades. Haz que las flechas de tu corazón no se apaguen y permanezcan aquí hasta el fin de los tiempos, así podré contemplarlas allí donde me encuentre; por tu honor de ser el último de los Quincys… Uryû Ishida…

Una cruz ha quedado sellada en mi muñeca, ahora solo se balancea sin emitir ninguna luz, pero cuando se ilumine algún día, sé que esa luz provendrá de lo más hondo de tu ser.

Unos pasos se aproximan velozmente en mi dirección, probablemente este lugar no estuviera tan desierto como siempre había pensado…

Mi nombre proveniente de tu garganta se escucha a los cuatro vientos; reconozco tu voz, siento como si la hubiera estado oyendo toda mi vida, siempre estuvo grabada en mi interior.

Voy distinguiendo poco a poco tu esbelta figura y tu largo cabello que parece ser uno con el color de este espacio.

Te arrodillas a mi lado, puedo percibir débilmente tu calor, aunque sea demasiado tarde.

Pronuncias palabras que lentamente se van desvaneciendo a medida que se acercan a mí, y cada una de ellas hace que mi dolor aumente, como centenares de agujas clavadas al tiempo.

Me odio por ser tan egoísta, quiero que te quedes conmigo y nunca te alejes de mí, pero al mismo tiempo mis gritos desgarradores te suplican que huyas y me dejes, que vivas tu vida sin preocuparte.

¿Para qué lo intento? Eres más fuerte que yo, no puedo hacerte frente.

Ya no percibo nada a mi alrededor, pero me abrazas fuertemente y sé que no me soltarás por nada.

Siento que mi cuerpo desaparece, al igual que el tuyo…

"Nunca me volveré a separar de ti" me susurras al oído y esta vez puedo escucharlo con claridad. Por un momento, nuestros cuerpos entran en simbiosis, como si fueran uno solo.

- O…ri…hime

Todo se vuelve frío de repente; tomo contacto con tus suaves labios y siento que toda mi boca se congela. No me importa, estás a mi lado. La materia que nos compone a los dos se va haciendo cada vez más ligera, como si nos desprendiéramos de algo que nos impidió acercarnos el uno al otro durante todo este tiempo.

Ahora, mi memoria se reduce simplemente a tu presencia…

Diminutos fragmentos negros como la oscuridad vuelan rodeándonos, mientras nuestras almas danzan al son del viento…

FIN


End file.
